1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital broadcast receiving apparatus for receiving a digital broadcast signal and outputting a video signal and a sound signal of a channel selected.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a digital broadcast receiving apparatus receives a digital broadcast signal by a tuner through an antenna, a digital broadcast signal of a channel selected by a user is extracted and is reproduced to video data and sound data by a decoder. The video data and the sound data reproduced are inputted to an encoder and are converted into a video signal and a sound signal of a predetermined format according to specifications of a display unit for displaying video and are outputted. The display unit displays video on a display screen based on the video signal inputted, and outputs sound from a speaker.
In such a digital broadcast receiving apparatus, a starting sequence of initialization, etc. of an IC provided in each block such as the decoder inside the apparatus is executed at the time of starting of the apparatus, so that it takes time to perform these processing and long latency time (ten seconds to one minute) is required as compared with an analog broadcast receiving apparatus. Further, processing such as error correction is performed in the case of decoding the digital broadcast signal of the channel selected, so that long time is further required by the time when video is outputted. Hereinafter, this time is called latency time.
A digital broadcast receiving apparatus for outputting sound or an image to a user for this latency time is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent No.3,275,878.
In the conventional digital broadcast receiving apparatus as described above, means for relieving an uncomfortable feeling of the user by outputting the image or the sound for the latency time since the starting sequence was started is provided, but an interrupt of an operation command cannot be performed on the way. For example, when a user pushes a power source operation button of a remote control unit, etc. by mistake during a power source stop of a body of the apparatus, execution of the starting sequence is started. Once the starting sequence is executed thus, a power source could not be stopped immediately even when the power source operation button is pushed again. As a result of this, once the user pushes the power source operation button, the user had to wait for the apparatus to start over a predetermined latency time and, that is, until the apparatus performs normal video reproduction after the starting of the apparatus is completed and video is outputted, the power source could not be stopped.